


Trickster of red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trickster Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of old roleplay with loads of blood and a lack of mental stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster of red

Karkat giggled; something that was usually very foreign to him.

He had been following Dave around for a while; they both had been forced into Trickster by an unknown force, and Karkat had many ideas for Dave. Ever since he had been pushed to this mode, things Karkat would have never dreamed of doing bubbled to the surface… and actually seemed kind of fun.

Finally, Dave hadn’t been paying as much attention as he usually did. Karkat’s eyes glittered, snickering. His now blonde hair made his eyes seem even more gold and glittery, as well as the sharp contrast of the bright cherry red sweater.

He carefully snuck up, before lunging at Dave at an incredible speed and force, effectively pinning him down. Karkat was cackling in a fit of dark laughter, digging his fingers to the sides of the pinned Dave and wiggling them to tickle. He brought himself nose to nose with the Trickster human, grinning wildly.

“Well look at the sweet little candy we got here~” he chuckled musically.

“Wait wha- PFFFF HAHAHAHAOHMYGODHAHASTOPITSTOPIT”  
Dave was the most ticklish person he knew, and even if Karkat was unnecessarily strong and did have a sharp set of claws, it still made him laugh.  
Even if it hurt a little.  
He kept on snapping for air, laughing in his insane, high-pitched laugh as he squirmed under the merciless troll.  
How the hell Karkat had found him he had no idea, seeing Dave had planned on visiting a mountain or something. Maybe it was still for ironic purposes, probably just boredom and a need to sit somewhere quiet while he trolled and released chaos on the internet.  
KK had caught him on the way and stopped his journey in the middle of a path that was hardly ever used by anyone but the occasional dog walker.

Karkat’s chuckles grew even more giggly and loud as Dave wriggled around, laughing insanely and gasping for air. The laughter of both of them practically bounced off of everything, echoing loudly.

“SOOO~” Karkat chimed, ceasing the tickling and just layed down on top of Dave belly to belly, staring at his face with an overly innocent expression. “What shenanigans are you up to, you little fuckface~?” he asked cheerily, a fit of giggles taking him after asking the question.

Dave giggled too, his spirits lifted instantly by someone so friendly, the laughing having left a slight blush in his cheeks.  
He reached up a hand to ruffle Karkat’s hair, which was now a golden blonde which almost hypnotized him.  
“Ooh, not much Karkitty~” He smiled, lazily playing with the trickster troll’s golden locks.  
“Breaking some havoc, I think… It’s hard to keep track of all these people freaking out, you know! Even if its adorable as fuck~”  
Dave just needed to shake his head a little for their noses to rub together, so that’s what he did, the same grin on his face.  
“And you, greyface? Wait, you’re not grey any more, silly me~”

Karkat snickered, his face flushing a bit red as well from

the laughter and merriment. Karkat leaned and purred a bit into the hair ruffling, grinning at Dave again before pinching one of his currently rosey cheeks.

“Ooooh~ sounds fun!” Karkat hummed, his expression excited. Karkat giggled a bit. “Little fuckers make me laugh. It’s so cute how they think something’s wrong~” he mused while wrinkling his nose playfully and rubbing back.

“Little old me? Aw, well this fuckass has just been busy snooping around, looking for some fun~” he spoke whimsically, puling his hands up to twirl them in Dave’s hair. “Thought maybe when I found you, you would possibly supply entertainment! Heehee~” he giggled, making his cheeks even redder from the laughter.

“Daaaaw, c’mere!”  
Dave was just so happy to have someone else at the moment. Like a child who had finally found a playmate who turned out to like absolutely everything he liked himself.  
He let go of KK’s hair and embraced him instead, planting a big kiss on his cheek for absolutely no reason whatsoever.  
He just found him to be adorable. 

“Deeheeheehee~” Karkat gushed as Dave embraced him and kissed his cheek. He shut his eyes and blushed, shaking his head like an embarrassed toddler. He held onto Dave as well and rolled around, giggling and bringing Dave with him in the rolling.

Karkat eventually stopped the rolling after a little bit, giggling and out of breath. He opened his eyes again and leaned forward, blowing a raspberry on Dave’s cheek as a retort and just to be fucking adorable. He giggled like a child against Dave’s cheek afterwards.

“Daaaaw~ I’m so glad you found me, people were starting to bore me with their logic and shit…! I just wanna play, but they can’t play any fun games! “Nooo, Dave” they say “You’re not yourself right now, and someone might get hurt!”  
Pfff, that’s bullshit~” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. “I knooooow! No one’s up for what we want to do!” Karkat smirked, chuckling darkly for a moment. “And what’s the fun without a little…” he paused, lightly biting Dave’s jaw. “…Pain?”

He fell into a small fit of giggles, wiggling his fingers through Dave’s hair again. “Fuck their logic! Logic is boring as hell!” he snickered.

“Yeah, I know…!” Dave grinned. With the one hand he already had in Karkat’s hair, he pushed his head down, lining the troll’s ear with his lips.  
“Your probably wouldn’t mind a little… Fun?” He casually bit KK’s earlobe.  
“A painful game or two, you know, to pass time…?” 

Karkat giggled shrilly, biting his own lip a bit when his head was pushed down Dave and his ear being teased with. Karkat drummed his fingers up and down Dave’s ribs before grabbing his hips suddenly and dug his nails into them. A mischievous grin spread across the trickster troll’s face.

“I’m fucking game if you are~” he said musically, but a darker tone was hidden in it.

"Oh my~" Dave purred.  
Then he suddenly seemed distracted, his eyes locked on a point just above Karkat's head.  
He slowly licked his lips.  
"Karkitty... Your horns look like candy corn."

Karkat chuckled, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

Karkat’s eyes looked up, as if he were trying to see his own horns. “Heheh, they do, don’t they!” he marveled as a smirk crossed his face. “Maybe they taste that way too? I could never find out for obvious reasons~” he said with a giggle.

Pulling Dave even closer by his grip on his hips, he would have been able to very strongly smell his current cinnamon and cherry scent. “Maybe you could tell me~?” he mused, before freeing one hand to twist a free strand of Dave’s hair with his finger.

“Mmmm~ I’ll try~”  
He pulled grabbed a fistful of Karkat’s hair and pulled his head down, forcing him against Dave’s chest. He then proceeded to reach rub his thumb against the top of the nubby horn and lick the thumb.  
“… Mmmno, nothing… Maybe I’m doing it wrong?”  
He rubbed more furiously, giving a frustrated sigh when it didn’t work. Then, his eyes beaming with this suddenly bright idea, he pushed Karkat a little further down until his head was against Dave’s belly so he could bend and lick one of the horns without much trouble.  
It might be because he had eaten nothing but sweets the entire day, so the sugar taste was sticking to his tongue still, but he swore he could taste something… 

Karkat gasped a little squeak when his head was pulled down and pressed against Dave’s chest. He hummed a bit, giggling with a shiver when Dave first rubbed at his horn. The giggling turned into almost a sort of purring growl when the rubbing got more furious, a turmoil of tingles assaulting Karkat almost to the point of making his foot thump the ground.

When he was then alerted of a new idea along with his head being pushed farther and against Dave’s belly, Karkat’s fingers reached to trace the bottom of Dave’s ribs, chuckling darkly. Karkat visibly shivered when his horn got licked, a wave of an electric sensation hitting him as if he just had the most delicious candy.

“Soooo~?” He murmured against Dave’s stomach, biting and tugging on Dave’s shirt with his teeth.

“Ooh, Karkitty! You’re shivering! Do you want me to stop?”  
He looked down at Karkat, the innocence like a see-trough layer in his eyes, trying to hide the devil inside them.  
He was not really stable himself, small jolts going trough him every time the sharp teeth barely touched him trough the shirt.  
Karkat was biting holes in it. He could’t have cared less.

“Mmmmrr, but this is so much fun!” he spoke, still against Dave’s stomach. He pressed forward with his nose, catching a tiny bit of the cloth on his nose and slowly looked up, causing the shirt to partially lift before he let it drop back down. He giggled and cackled like mad back against Dave’s stomach.

“Tee hee, you silly nilly, that tickles!” Dave giggled, kissing one of the horns again.  
With a purr he stated licking again, determined to at least get something out of this, acting like it was a lollipop.  
Nope. It tasted utterly disappointing still.  
“Mmmm… I don’t think it’s working, chucklefuck… I need something…~”  
He used the fist in Karkat’s hair to lift his head up, eyeing his pink lips.  
“Something sweeter~”

Karkat squirmed a bit at the licking, dragging his nails down from Dave’s ribs back down to his hips. He buried his face against Strider’s stomach more and more, gnawing effectively through the shirt as he purr growled.

Suddenly his head was jerked back up, causing Karkat to giggle impishly as he stared face to face with his fellow trickster. Karkat could tell where Dave was looking, and with a devious grin he pretended to blow a kiss at him before giggling like an embarrassed child once more before pressing his fingers against Dave’s hips even more.

Dave bit his lower lip, doing the eyebrow thing.  
“KK, your claws… You’re hurting me~”  
Suddenly, with a burst of violent energy he had no idea where came from, he grabbed KK’s shoulders in a grip tight as rigor mortis, puling him up to his face.  
”Don’t stop.”  
His pupils widened and shrunk like he ones of a robot, just for a moment, seeing he was constantly high on sugar.

A shrill screech that changed to a fit of nearly insane giggles erupted from Karkat when he had suddenly been grabbed by the shoulders. He breathed through his teeth, making a sort of hissing noise. Licking his lips, he hummed in amusement when Dave pulled him face to face.

“Oh~?” the trickster troll inquired, his sweet breath wafting on Dave’s face due to their current proximity. His grin became wicked when he was told to not stop; therefore prompting him to drag his fingers up from Dave’s hips to his stomach, bringing the torn shirt up slightly with them.

Karkat paused, looking Dave right in the eyes; sparkling with mischief. His smirk twitched upward at one corner, then he gave Dave a tiny kiss on the nose, giggling innocently.

Then, in a snap of a second, Karkat’s hands moved to Dave’s back, digging his nails in his spine before bringing his face down to his collar bone, clamping a good solid bite, a sort of pleased hum vibrating against his skin.

“Aah~”  
Dave’s back arched in a spasm he couldn’t control, blood starting to trickle instantly.  
Cherry red, candy sweet…  
Dark and metallic like liquorice~  
He let go of Karkat’s hair, clamping down on his back and clawing downwards, leaving obvious red marks.  
“Aaah, how do I taste?” He giggled, his face looking happier than ever despite the blood running from his neck. 

A sort of trill noise purred from Karkat’s throat before he released his teeth from Dave, humming an almost moan when Dave clawed down his back causing him to arch his back as well. He licked a tiny bit of the blood off his lips, his eyes holding a veiled darkness as he smirked.

Karkat leaned forward, softly lapping up a bit of the blood off of Dave’s collar bone. His eyes glinted wickedly at him.

“Why don’t you have a taste yourself~?” Karkat suggested as he grabbed the back of Dave’s hair, pulling him towards Karkat as he aggressively pressed his lips to Dave’s, smearing the blood he had on his tongue over Dave’s own lips.

Dave would have gasped if he could. Instead he just locked his legs around Karkat’s hips and pressed them together without shame, the bloody makeout mixed with the pain fogging his mind.  
There was nothing sweet about the flavour of his own blood, but mixed with KK’s mouth it tasted just right.

Karkat staggered a bit, dropping one hand to Dave’s lower back. He dug his nails hungrily into his skin, drawing blood while he kept a firm hold of Dave’s hair. During the deep kissing Karkat would get a few nips in on his lower lip, tearing at the flesh just light enough to get blood going without doing any bad damage. Karkat returned the enthusiasm just as feverishly as Dave, pressing his body as close as possible as he used his tongue to spread the blood around in Dave’s mouth now. He couldn’t help but feel a touch weak in the knees as the staggering intensity washed him over in heat, making both of their scents explode in his nostrils.

And that taste…

Karkat’s thinkpan was a swirl of blood, passion, and pain at this point. It felt too damn good.

Dave did what he did best. He stopped caring and did what he wanted.  
He chomped down on Karkat’s lip, drawing blood despite his dull teeth, a deep growl escaping his throat.  
In the end he had to let go, red drops trickling down his jawline.   
His breath went in small, exited gulps.  
“Karkitty, you wonderful bastard~”

A growling moan rumbled in the trickster troll’s throat, the pain of the bite only serving as more of a spark. Eventually though, he did need air and when they released, he took in deep panting breaths, his breath filled with Dave’s scent mixed with blood.

Karkat’s face was a bloody mess of bright red, both of his own and Dave’s. He smirked still, licking what was on his lips as the blood from his lip went down his chin slowly.

Karkat chuckled a couple times with a grin, his teeth still somehow looking pearly white, sharply contrasting the bright red blood around his face; almost like a peppermint candy cane. “Oh, who told you~?” he teased at Dave’s comment, rubbing his nose on Dave’s causing yet another smear of blood.

With a giggle Dave licked Karkat from the tip of his nose and upwards, leaving a wet red trail mixed with salvia.  
“You know what we should do, KK~?” he grinned, a steel cold tint hiding in his voice.  
With his face full of blood, his pale green hair a mess and his pink eyes intense as fuck he looked quite insane.  
“We should find someone boring to play with~ And maybe they will have just as fun as us!”

Karkat purred deep in his throat as Dave licked him, not bothering to wipe at the bloody saliva on his face. He smirked at Dave’s suggestion, giggling darkly.

“But what if I don’t want to share this little treat I’ve found~?” He questioned, his eyes wild. To emphasize his point, he backed Dave up to the nearest spot that was a vertical surface like a wall, pressing himself against Dave before grazing his neck with his teeth.

“Oh!” Dave exclaimed, finding himself against a tree.  
He lazily put his arms around KK’s neck, bending over his shoulder and letting his lips brush against the trickster troll’s ear.  
“… But what if this treat wants to be shared?”  
The air between them were dangerously electrical with sexual tension, only intensified with the disagreement.

Your will against mine

A deep sort of purr rumbled at the back of Karkat’s throat, his expression innocent but his eyes saying completely otherwise. Rolls of chills poured all over him as Dave messed with his ear again, feeling as if the tension was going to cause a forest fire at this point.

Karkat’s eyes became hungry. “Thennnnn…” he paused, musing. “I guess I’ll have to gobble you all up before anyone else has the chance!” and with saying that, he pulled the back of Dave’s hair again, biting down on his lip first before using his own lips to kiss and open Dave’s mouth, tasting the blood again with his tongue as he pressed his weight against Dave, unwilling to release him.

Dave moaned in the back of his throat, digging his nails into Karkat’s back, simply to have something to hold on to.  
He had to pull away for a moment, teasingly poking his tongue out at KK, allowing a few drops of blood fall from it and decorate his shirt even more.  
“That’s it, Karkat” He grinned deviously. “Make me stay, convince me~” He dipped down and started kissing KK’s neck, leaving bloody marks, like a morbid parody of lipstick stains.

Karkat moaned a deep purr in Dave’s mouth when he dug his nails into his back, arching with it and pressing himself to Dave even more. Karkat practically growled when Dave pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth, looking rather vicious on top of that sweet exterior. Karkat briefly nipped Dave’s tongue when he poked it out to tease him.

“Oohoohoohh~” he purred, shivering at the bloody imprints being left on his neck. He suddenly pulled Dave back by the hair, exposing his neck widely and Karkat slowly dragged his tongue, leaving a similar bloody trail that Dave did to his face. He slipped a hand under Dave’s shirt, drumming his fingers on his stomach and brought his face down to the base of Dave’s throat right above the collar bone.

“Convince~?” he repeated sweetly.

“You’re going to beg to stay~” he stated freakishly darkly right after.

Right then he dug his nails on Dave’s stomach, drawing blood before he nipped and kissed Dave hard on that spot on his throat, leaving a mark from not only the bite but from the intensity of the kiss itself. He began repeating this process all around his neck, some spots more vicious than others. 

“Oh- Oh my god!”  
This was just insane!  
The soft lips pressing against, the skin the warm wetness of the blood and the brushing of his fingers simply felt too good.  
And he couldn’t even explain the pain. He just had no idea how that thing worked, all he knew is that there was something about the rawness of it, the adrenaline it caused, the simple facts about how wrong it was and what taboo this fetish had always been that he found to me such a turn-on.  
Because, really, what was this game called life without some spice?  
He moaned loudly with no shame, pressing his legs against KK’s lower back, urging him on.

Karkat smirked as he continued showing no mercy, egged onward by Dave’s apparent and voiced surprise. He lightly dragged his teeth on the soft of Dave’s throat upward, back down again, then up once more before bringing their lips back together. The trickster troll moaned into the kiss, parting Dave’s lips with his as he sighed. Feeling the pressure on his lower back, he pressed his hips fully against Dave’s non-abashedly, hissing through his teeth as he bit Dave’s lower lip.

With the tree and Karkat’s pressure holding him up (not to mention Dave had his legs wrapped around him), Karkat was able to use both of his hands without Dave falling. He drummed them up towards Dave’s chest before dragging back down, tearing the fabric and leaving red marks as he continued kissing deeply, being sure to share any blood taste he caught with his tongue.

[Nope, no bloody trickster sex for you. Blame the economy.]

KK’s plan had worked, Dave guessed.   
He had sure as hell made him stay.  
Or, they had moved back to Dave’s place sometime, even if he couldn’t remember exactly when.   
At the moment pretty much his entire body ached and he was exhausted to the point of just wanting to go back to sleep forever.  
He moaned, realizing he would probably need to sort of wake up, or at least open his eyes…  
The first thing he saw was a bush of blonde hair, looking golden in the few strands of sunlight that managed to creep in trough the blinds.  
He would giggle, but he had screamed his throat sore over the course of last night…  
And he’d rather not wake the sleeping trickster troll just yet.  
So he turned on his back, staring at the smoke that lazily drifted under the roof, unsure of what it was at first.  
… Had they set fire to something?  
His nose told him it was far less dangerous than that, as the thin smoke smelled of heated wood and dark chocolate, mixed with dried blood.  
They had lit a shitload of incense it seemed.  
He laid still, watching the sunlight play with the whirling grey smoke up there, his eyelids slowly becoming heavy again.

If Bro had been alive he’d be so pissed.

Dave yawned and turned over, not even startled as he heard a squeak from under the sheets, a quick search revealing that he had rolled over a smuppet.  
In their bed.

Motherfuck what had he been doing.

 

The trickster troll stirred slightly, feeling a bit of rustling around next to him. He awoke with a sleepy yawn. Everything was a bit of a haze… he remembered Dave and himself somehow getting back here, but he had been so intoxicated by the blood, passion, everything…

He hummed, his voice a bit scratchy from last night’s activities, when a ripple of tingles washed over him, just from remembering.

Karkat stretched, all his muscles aching in relief as he did so. Damn he was sore; but it was a good kind. He rolled over, seeing Dave’s currently messy hair first thing. He grinned, laughing through his nose as he brought his mouth to the other trickster’s neck.

“Sleep well~?” he whispered against his neck, purring.

“Mmm… Never slept better~” Dave sighed.  
You wouldn’t think so, seeing how full of marks and bruises he was. His whole back was pretty much a giant mess where Karkat had clawed him up, pale red scratches upon scratches going in a curve from his shoulders to his hips. His neck was decorated with a thousand twin bitemarks, mirrored by a few on his chest and further down, and his left chin was slightly red were he had been slapped numerous times.  
It had been a good night.  
He reached a hand back and grabbed Karkat’s, twining their fingers together, happily feeling that the blood was still there like a crust.  
“And you, fuckass…?” 

Karkat purred at Dave’s response, licking his neck. He had his fair amount of love marks too; they were scattered all around his neck, chest… everywhere actually. Especially his neck. It almost seemed like his neck itself would be entirely a different color. He was also coated in a fair amount of blood, it seemed. He grinned at this and didn’t mind one bit.

He hummed, chest vibrating against Dave’s skin as they twined their fingers together, sticky and crusty from old blood and sweat. “I slept like the little angel I am, of course~” he sighed in response, snuggling up to Dave as much as possible, basking in the warmth and scent that surrounded them.

 

“But Karkitty, angels have no horns!” Dave pointed out. “And I bet if they did, it would at least taste like candy…”

Karkat giggled a bit, rolling his eyes before closing them again, purring against Dave once more. “Awww, not sweet enough for you~?” he questioned. The trickster troll inhaled deep; the smell of burnt incense mixed with Dave’s scent was intoxicating to say the least, causing him to absentmindedly lick his lips.

Karkat then buried his face against Dave’s hair, nipping it and tugging with his teeth lightly before releasing. “You hair doesn’t taste like cotton candy either,” he sighed, with a giggle.

“Mmmm…” Dave sighed, completely relaxed, despite his entire body aching.  
“I’m all sticky… I should shower, but I don’t wanna get up… Give me a push~?”  
For no reason whatsoever Dave pulled KK’s hand to him, holding it by the wrist and licking the palm. It tasted strange.

Karkat trilled a purr musically when Dave pulled his hand up with his, licking his palm. He shivered a bit, snugging himself even closer to the trickster human.

“Hrrrnnn… I might do that for you~” he giggled against Dave’s neck, “if I can come along~!” he said, lightly tickling along Dave’s back with his free hand.

“PFFF” Dave jerked as KK’s hand trailed along his back. “Karkitty…! I told you to stop tickling me! And if you join I’ll just get sticky again, so that would be pointless…!”

Giggling like a child, Karkat stopped tickling and trailed his fingers through Dave’s messy hair instead. He purred against his neck.

“Hmm but I promise I’ll behave!” He pouted. “Besides it’s not like you’d get sticky again anyways while you’re in the water~” he cooed, massaging Dave’s scalp.

Dave allowed himself some time before answering, softly purring at the massage.  
“… Mmm… You said you’d behave yesterday too, and then you fetched a smuppet! Buuut… I guess you ca- Ah wait, right there!”   
Sweet Jegus KK had talented fingers. Dave knew the scalp, especially around the horns, was a sensitive spot for trolls. So maybe this massage hinted that Karkat had done it before?

What did it matter?

Karkat giggled impishly at Dave’s retort, obligingly massaging that one spot on Dave’s head that he requested him to stay at. Karkat purred in his throat mischievously, moving his fingers at a pace that he absolutely knew would drive Dave wild. Had his other hand not been held at the time, he could have done even more. Despite this, he worked with what he could, since he didn’t want to let go anyways. Karkat started massaging Dave’s held hand with his thumb, making small circles.

“Hmmmm good~” he purred quietly in Dave’s ear, barely grazing it with his teeth.

“Wait, hold your fucking horses, we’re not supposed to fool around now…”  
He slowly tightened his grip around KK’s wrist.  
“Aaah… I- I mean, we should stop right now.”

Karkat groaned quietly in his throat when the grip on his wrist was increased, a shiver pooling down his spine.

“Aaahh~” he sighed, pulling his fingers from Dave’s hair softly. “Heehee, fine, I’ll stop this time…” he rumbled. His eyes wandered over towards where the shower was, then back to Dave before he raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

Dave rolled out of bed. Quite literally rolled out and hit the floor.  
But he jumped up again. He was naked, wich was to be expected, so with an evil smile he grabbed the blanket they both had been lying on top of and jerked it out of bed, sending KK flying to the floor.  
Then he wrapped the blanket around his chest like a girl.

“You okay~?”

 

The trickster troll flew off the bed with a pretty loud thud, followed by a brief silence. Then, a low giggle slowly started building up to a loud, uncontrolled spree of laughter, as if he was being tickled.

“HAHAAHAHA, Oh MY that was a good one~!” he wheezed in laughter, pulling himself back up. There was some new, undried blood from his nose from the impact, but he just kept giggling and laughing as if it wasn’t even there.

Karkat didn’t even care that he was currently bare. He eyed Dave’s cover, giggling a bit again. “I absolutely ADORE the new outfit~” he teased. “Ravishing!”

With that, the trickster practically skipped off towards the bathroom, wiping his nose and leaving a bit of the blood on the door frame on his way in, humming a cheery tune.

Life is a game, pain is the fun part. So why not laugh at it?  
Dave giggled a little himself, swirling around in his new dress as he followed.  
“I know, right? It’s my lastest creation, called “that awkward moment when some fuckass rips your clothes to pieces”. Pffff, you silly goose, I’ll have to find new ones, just wait a moment…”  
He searched trough his dresser. Then his giggles silenced.  
He pulled out a red and white shirt, like those he had used before the anon turned him permanently trickster. Before the havoc broke loose.

With a shrug, not wanting to show weakness over a shirt that brought him bad memories, he decided to bring it back. He would be wearing it today.

 

A trilling laugh could be heard from the bathroom when Dave mentioned the torn up clothing; his handy work, of course. Karkat finally had started up the shower and stepped in while Dave hunted down some clothes.

Almost instantly the water turned bright red as the blood that was caked in his hair as well as all over his skin began to dilute a bit with the water.

There was a lot of it, and it would take some time to get it out, that was certain; but then again he was the one who had caused a lot of the bleeding.

Dave swooped in, placed the clothes on the floor and closed the door, letting his blanket fall.  
Then he opened the shower and stepped in.  
The shower was only as big as the bathroom, which was pretty tight even without two people in it. If they stood still they could stand at different ends barely without touching each other.  
Dave huffed as the water hit him.  
“Oh my god, does it have to be so hot?”

Karkat snickered when Dave complained about the heat.

“Oh come now, you didn’t have any heat complaints last night~” he cooed before turning it down the slightest bit.

“Now sit still you sweet little fuckface and let me help you clean up!” he giggled, squeezing around past Dave to put him in more in the front force of the shower. There was even more blood on Dave, given he was the one that was bleeding the most during last night’s shenanigans.

Karkat began massaging Dave’s scalp again in the same fashion as earlier; this worked out just fine, as it seemed to help work a lot of the blood out of his hair. This time, however, he used both his hands, working slowly but deep. He pressed his face against the back of Dave’s neck, purring loud enough for it to be felt as he very slowly dug his teeth into that spot.

Dave sighed deeply with comfort.“Mmm… Karkitty, your fingers are the best” he stated simply, finding himself leaning in with the movement.

Karkat hummed against Dave in response, seeking out the spot on Dave that he had earlier requested him to stay on. He focused a lot of attention on that spot with one hand as he kept his other occupied with cleaning Dave up, making sure to apply slow and deep pressure on bruises, smirking against Dave’s neck as he did so. The water below them was a bright red; almost to the point it would have seemed like a murder scene, as some of the water that had rebounded off of the two hit the walls, leaving them with red droplets.

Trickster Dave had no shame, and even he found it slightly embarassing how totally he melted at Karkat’s touch. So to regain himself a little he turned around and kissed him.Then he just placed his head on his shoulder, lips lingering on his neck.

The trickster troll leaned into the kiss, sliding his fingers through Dave’s hair as he did so. Karkat couldn’t help but purr low, almost like a moan but not quite there, as Dave’s lips lingered at his neck.

He brought his hands around the other trickster, shamelessly pushing their bodies together, massaging him between the shoulder blades and down his spine. Karkat’s low and vibrating purr persisted all the while.

Dave started kissing. Karkat’s neck was one of his favorite places ever, and the endless marks from last night proved it.“… Karkitty? When we’re done, can we do what I wanted? Go play with someone boring…? I just want to share the fun, even if I know you don’t like sharing!”

He giggled.

“Aahhrrnrnrnrrr~” he trilled in his purr, chills rolling down as Dave maneuvered his neck.

Karkat traced circles on Dave’s back, thinking about his request.

“Mmmm~! Maaaybe…” he started. But suddenly, quick as a whip he turned both of them to the wall and pressed him right against it, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Can you convince me~?” he asked in a dark but sweet tone.

Dave laughed, reaching down and cupping Karkat’s butt.  
“I think I can~”  
(( Mom wants to know what I’m giggling at… Also, good place to cut off right here. You do it. ))

((AND IT SHALL BE CENSORED))

Karkat stumbled out of the shower, panting and dripping wet. He could hardly stand after Dave’s “convincing”. A dark grin was on his face as he giggled a bit, grabbing a towel.

The bathroom was in a massive haze from the steam and heat; practically a sauna. He moaned and stretched again, relieving his muscles from what had just happened. He wiped down the mirror, wrapping the towel around him and he examined all the new marks he had earned.

“You win~” he cooed, leaning just his head into the shower to sneak a kiss on the other trickster’s neck.

“Haa haa, I knew it~” Dave giggled, satisfied with himself as he washed the remains of the “convincing” off his hands and out of his hair.  
When he was done he turned the water off and stepped out, a bit heavy in his breathing as well.  
A towel, a kiss, opening the window to let some air in… And THEN he could start dressing.

The trickster troll was busy drying his hair off while Dave finished cleaning up. Squeaky clean and looking as innocent as ever, aside from all the bruises and scratches; but it was miles better than being covered with blood and having it caked in your hair.

Karkat shivered slightly at the cracked window; it felt nice to have a cooler breeze coming in. Now that he was dried off, he realized he didn’t have any fresh clothes. He pouted, turning to Dave.

“You have something I could borrow~?” he asked, gesturing at himself implying his lack of clothes.

“Well, I guess…” Dave said, pulling the red and white shirt over his head.  
“We’re pretty much the same size, mmm? Go look in the drawer.”  
What was really on his mind was who to pick as their new playmate. So many boring people to choose from…

Karkat trotted out, humming musically as he went to dig around in the drawer. He grabbed whatever had the brightest coloring, throwing the shirt over his head and tugging it on, followed by whatever pants he could find.

When he returned back to the bathroom, he stood behind Dave and put his head on his shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck.

“Soooo~?” he asked against his skin.  
“Let’s visit Emiliano… She’s so cute when she’s scared!” Dave decided, giggling like a maniac.  
“Unleeeeess… You have another suggestion?”

Karkat giggled darkly at this idea, nipping Dave’s shoulder slightly. “I do love giving a good… scare~” he breathed.

“Oh then you’re going to love Emiliano~” Dave giggled, gently shoving him away so they wouldn’t start again.  
“I still remember where she lives, come on!”  
Suddenly super exited Dave took Kartkat’s hands and dragged him downstairs.  
The smuppets were still there, so were that annoying game, displayed in an endless glitch on the screen.  
The only hint that Bro weren’t still alive was a strong, sweet, disgusting smell hanging in the air…  
What was left of him were sticking out from under the couch. A white hand, the fingernails missing, exposing the blue rotting flesh underneath the wax-like skin.  
“Ignore the smell, it’s just the hero rotting~ Come here!”  
Dave dragged him over to the TV and kicked some trash off the transportalizer, Emilie’s coordinates already there from his last visit.  
With a flash they were gone.

Emilie was upstairs in her room, inking a picture she had drawn of her closest friends. All was going well, no fatal mistakes, the anatomy was well, and, best of all, no reason to throw her sketchbook in the corner. She sighed happily, letting the music from her iPod take her into another world. She was so caught up in the drawing and her music, her ears almost missed the giggles that were happening downstairs.

Almost immediately, Emilie was on alert. She set her sketchbook down, and turned off her music. She gently opened her door, not wanting to make a sound. The giggles continued, a for sure sign that someone was there. Emilie gulped, and knew she had to investigate. She opened her door wider, and went downstairs.

“hello? if anyone’s here, i’m calling the police!” Emilie lied, an attempt to scare whoever it was away. She wished she had grabbed her ocarina, then she would at least have her ax. She was near the kitchen, where the giggles were coming from. She gulped again, wondering if she should even go inside.

The dark chuckling from the two tricksters was echoing through the house they appeared in. Karkat knew they would be heard, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it?

They moved around in the darkness of the kitchen until finding a frightened Emilie standing right outside. Karkat, having nocturnal adept eyes, saw her easily and a grin crept onto his face. He crept up to where she stood, making sure he was unseen and unheard.

Then, like a flash, he flipped the lights on seeming as if he materialized out of thin air in front of her.

He leaned down so he was eye level to her, leaning on the door frame.

“Hello there~” he purred at her.

“Kitty, can you turn on the li- Oh, there we go!” Dave smiled widely and poked his head next to Karkat.  
“Hey girlfriend! Sorry for just showing up, but we’re sooooo booooreeeed… Have you met Karkitty?”  
He papped the blonde trickster troll on the cheek.

“oh, uhhh, hello Dave. you didn’t tell me you were coming over.” Emilie paused to let out a nervous chuckle. She ran a hand through her hair, slightly irritated that Dave didn’t give her a warning. Not wanting to see rude, she plastered on a grin and smiled at the trickster pair.

“and nice to meet you, um, Karkitty?” Emilie tried not to laugh at his name.

To be completely honest, Karkat would have looked fairly intimidating at this point in the light. The scratches and bruises that littered around his face and neck made him look rather edgy, as well as the intensity in the golden eyes that looked right at her.

He put one finger under her chin, leaning even closer and pulling her face very close. “Pleasure’s all mine~” he purred. 

 

Dave felt, to his great surprise, a sting of jealousy.  
He didn’t wanna share either…  
Pushing it away, however, he kept smiling warmly and stepped past them and into the living room. It looked a lot like the same.  
He swirled around on one foot with his hands in his pockets, humming.  
“Soooooo, what’s up Emiliano?”

“nothing much Dave, well i was upstairs until i heard you.” Emilie crossed her arms. “so, any reason you guys came over?” she asked out of curiosity. She followed Dave into the living room and motioned for Karkat to come with her.

Karkat snickered when Dave stepped past them, releasing Emilie from his one-fingered hold. Karkat wandered in after her, following Dave into the room that he chose to lounge in.

As Karkat walked behind Dave to join him by his side, he dragged a nail across Dave’s lower back, not enough to cut the fabric however. This went unseen by Emilie.

“We were just looking for some fun~” the trickster troll hummed, suddenly curling his fingers on the lower back of Dave to cause one brief tickle. Still subtle enough that Emilie would not notice Karkat was doing anything.

A visible shiver went trough Dave.   
Let the game begin…  
He nodded and stepped forward to escape Karkat’s hand, walking back to Emilie and putting an arm around her.  
“What he said~” he giggled.

Emilie laughed a bit, still a bit irritated that her ay had been interrupted. Oh well, her drawing could wait later. Escaping from Dave’s arm,she looked at the two.

“so, what do you guys want to do first?”

Karkat revealed a toothy, sideways smirk. He realized what was going on in that moment. He couldn’t help but whuff a quiet, single laugh when Emilie slid away from Dave.

He trotted over to Emilie, suddenly scooping her up and carrying her off in no particular direction; but not without barely brushing between Dave’s shoulders before doing so in a fluid, caressing movement.

“What sounds like fun to youu~?” he hummed musically. 

 

“Kitty…! What have I told you about kidnapping people~?” Dave laughed, skipping after them.

“ah! Karkitty put me down!” Emilie wrapped her arms around him, squeezing herself closer to him. Emilie groaned, burying her face into his neck. 

“i don’t care what we do, just please, either put me down, or don’t drop me!” Emilie begged.

Karkat purred, smirking as he twirled around with Emilie in his arms. His purring turned to a hum when she pressed her face to his neck, littered in all those bruises and bites.

“I won’t drop you, love~” he cooed. Indeed, his hold was secure; surprisingly so. He squeezed her all the bit closer to himself, trilling a purr. 

The sour jealousy burned in his throat, but for some reason it made his grin wider.  
He skipped up to Karkat and ruffled his hair, making sure to brush against the base of his horns at least twice.  
“You better not drop her, she’s a fragile little thing~” he giggled

“i’m not that fragile!” Emilie looked up from Karkat’s neck, sticking her tongue out at Dave. She noticed the bruises and bites and ran her finger over them softly.

“what happened?” she whispered, concerned.

The combination of Dave’s fingers in his hair, brushing the base of his horns along with Emilie running her finger over the bruises on his neck rocked the trickster troll to his knees with a gasp. Despite the fall, he did not drop Emilie, and she was just as safe as ever before.

A low chuckle emitted from Karkat as he turned his head to face his fellow trickster. “Well that was fun~” he chimed musically.

He then faced Emilie. “Don’t worry your silly little head over that, sweetie~” he told her, booping her nose with his since his hands were occupied with holding her. 

Dave giggled like a maniac.  
“Aaw, Karkitty! Can you see how worried she is about you? I said she was adorable!”  
He said it like he was talking about a pet or something similar.

Emilie growled a bit at Dave’s remark. She looked into Karkat’s eyes, slightly blushing at how close their faces were.

“want me to put some ointment on them?” she asked softly. Even though she was close to the ground, she still had her arms wrapped around Karkat.

A very mischievous grin crept onto Karkat’s face, glancing back only briefly at Dave to get the point across; a challenge to win his affections.

“Prrrrrhrrr, that sounds delicious~!” Karkat exclaimed. “I would love that~” he purred into her hair, pressing his face into it.   
Oh it was ON.

This was his field, the type of mind games he had grown up with. Constant competition ever since he could remember had given him one hell of a will to win.  
But how…  
The pain in his limbs both cleared his mind and fogged it in a wonderful mix, and he absently scratched one of the bigger marks he had gotten last night, a wound going from the bottom of his jaw and down into his shirt.  
The pain as he touched it made him shiver.

Emilie glanced up to see the scar Dave was adorning on his jaw. “oh Dave!” she gasped. How could she have missed that?

“both of you, upstairs to my room! i’ll get some bandages and fix you guys up.” she instructed, wriggling free from Karkat’s arms.

“Whatever you say, sweetie~” Karkat chimed to her as she wiggled free, heading to get bandages. As soon as she was free, he stood up and casually peeled his shirt off, revealing all the other marks Dave had given him all over his body. Without even looking back, he had successfully tossed the shirt back landing it perfectly on Dave’s head.

He started heading upstairs, his humming only interrupted with little bouts of giggling.  
Dave pulled the shirt off his head before pulling his own off.

They had both gone pretty crazy, but after all, Karkat had fangs and claws… So Dave looked the worst, without doubt.  
He ran at Karkat from behind and jumped on his back.  
“Forward!” he laughed, shamelessly holding on to Karkat’s horns like he was riding a bull.

“okay you guys, i need you to sit still while i-oh, oh, um..” Emilie returned with a small box of medical supplies in her hands. She went red in the face and dropped the box on the floor.

“s-sorry.” she stuttered. She lowered her head so her long bangs covered her flushed face, and began to pick up the supplies. She walked over to Dave who looked even worse than Karkat.

“don’t worry Dave, i’ll have you all patched up!” Emilie didn’t dare to look him in the eye. “this will hurt a bit, but bare with me.” She poured a bit of peroxide on a cotton ball, and lightly dabbed it on his scars.

“Oof—!”

Karkat was taken a bit by surprise by the sudden addition of weight, and his knees nearly buckled with it plus Dave wrapping his hands around his horns. However, he managed to make it to Emilie’s bedroom fairly quick.

He immediately dropped to the ground, cushioning his own drop but making sure to not be so gentle with the trickster on his back. The shock of the drop would more than likely stun Dave, and Karkat used the opportunity to roll over and linger above him.

Karkat giggled, placing one hand on Dave’s bare stomach and curling his fingers inward as one tickle again, then slowly dragged his tongue across Dave’s lips. It was after he pulled away that Emilie had shown up, red in the face for seeing them still at least hovering over each other.

“Come in, don’t be shy~!” Karkat beckoned her. He layed down, hands behind his head. He was a bit discouraged that she chose to work on Dave first; but he really did look a lot worse than he did. Karkat snickered. He did a job well done.

Dave couldn’t help but laugh. This was too easy~  
But then Emilie came in and interrupted the fun, armed with cotton and something else.  
Disinfectant…?  
He watched curiously as she poured some of it on cotton and dabbed the wound on his jaw, the sudden burn making him squeal and jerk away.  
But it was only a reflex, and he drew a breath and let her continue.  
It hurt. It hurt a lot, something he showed by letting out a couple of whines as he shivered.  
And still… Something about Emilie hurting him was such a turn-on.  
His eyes found Karkat’s and locked with them as she worked, biting his lip to limit the sounds he was making.

“shhh.” Emilie shooshed Dave, her free hand squeezing his. “it’s okay, you’re doing great!” she bandaged up his wounds. “there! you’re all finished Dave, Karkat, you’re next!” she moved onto Karkat, getting a new cotton ball and pouring more peroxide on it.

Karkat bit his lip listening to Dave squeal at the first bit of disinfectant. He wanted to be the cause of those sounds…

But two could play at that game.

He noticed that Dave was even trying to hold back some noises. This made Karkat smirk a bit. He certainly wasn’t going to censor anything.

Karkat grunted at the first bit of disinfectant that was placed on his wounds, arching his back a bit while hissing through his teeth. It definitely hurt like a bitch. He started making deep, dark purring noises in his throat as he dug his fingers into carpet, paling his knuckles as he looked over at Dave with half-lidded eyes, twitching in the pain as Emilie worked.

Dave was just glad Emilie hadn’t checked his back. Karkat had really clawed that shit up.

He met Karkat’s eyes, almost feeling the purring as a vibration trough him.

That sound…

He couldn’t help but grin widely and respond by licking his lips behind Emiliano’s back in a clearly suggestive manner.

Karkat smirked a bit, managing to lick his lower lip right back at Dave through the pain while Emilie was focused on cleaning up his cuts with a small wink. His deep purring subtly melted into a groan, closing his eyes and biting his lip to the point it drew a little blood.

Pain causing pain, all for Dave to watch; and he knew it would drive him nuts that he wasn’t the one causing it.

“all better Karkitty!” Emilie stepped back to admire her work. She put away the medical supplies, and frowned at the tricksters. “what happened to you guys anyway? did you wrestle with a rosebush or something?” she asked out of curiosity.

“Hold on just a moment, girlfriend…” Dave said, quickly crawling over to Karkat, grabbing his face and giving him a deep kiss.

He couldn’t help it, really. Karkat was making too many attractive noises.

His hand went up in the trickster troll’s hair and he grabbed a fistful of it, positioning himself so he was sitting on his lap facing him, forcing him to bend backwards as Dave bent forwards into the kiss.

Karkat purred in the trickster’s mouth, allowing himself to lightly lap his tongue against his lips as they kissed. His purring then groaned upon his hair being pulled backwards, and he just the slightest pushed forward with his hips to put pressure on Dave’s own. The trickster troll wrapped his arms around Dave to reach his back, putting pressure on old, sore cuts with the pads of his fingers, retracing the lines he had left before.

Emilie felt her face instantly flush at the scene that was happening. She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should interrupt them, or leave.

“i’ll uh, give you guys some privacy.” she excused herself and quickly closed the door to her bedroom, still blushing.

Dave giggled in the back of his throat, pretty much grinding against the other trickster, before a sudden realisation hit him.

Karkat had won.

He didn’t know what game they had started, but somehow Dave had given in when he started the kiss.

Damn Karkat. Damn him and his sexy purring.

Dave broke away and blushed deeply with defeat.

Karkat trilled a sort of giggle, more than happy to oblige and ground against the other trickster in return. Karkat knew he had won, and he was perfectly fine with that.

After Dave had broken away blushing a deep red, Karkat leaned upward and slowly licked Dave’s lips, then went from the corner of his mouth up to where his cheek was the warmest, then withdrew his tongue to plant a kiss there.

Now that he had won, he fully intended to collect his prize.

Emilie stood outside her door, her heart pounding. She was nervous, yes, but at the same time she felt drawn to the trickster duo. She gulped, and opened the door.

“uhh hey guys.” Emilie’s voice carried a slightly anxious tone to it.

Dave bit his lip, turning towards her.

“Hey, Emiliano~ Why did you leave so quickly?” 

A low growl rumbled, loud enough for only Dave to hear. It was rather terrifying. He didn’t like being interrupted in his moment of triumph.

Karkat turned his head to face Emilie, his face showing no hints of the darkness; just as innocent and sweet as ever. “Well hey, welcome back silly billy~” he chimed.

Emilie smiled, still feeling nervous. “so, what are you guys up to?” she asked crossing her room to sit next to Dave. She gave them both a smile, brushing her hair back. What was with her? She didn’t know.

Dave couldn’t let the opportunity pass, it was just too great.  
He grabbed Karkat’s face, bending in to pry his mouth open with his tongue, engaging in a quick, rough makeout before pulling away again.  
“What does it look like?” 

The trickster trolls eyes flew wide open when he was suddenly grabbed roughly, feeling Dave’s tongue invade his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Nope. He wasn’t getting away after that.

The question he asked Emilie was all he was going to get to say before Karkat moved forward roughly, putting Dave on the floor on his back and Karkat above him. Karkat pinned him down by his wrists, pressing his weight down and returned the favor of slipping his tongue in Dave’s mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Emilie watched intensely, licking her lips when she saw Karkat tackle Dave to the floor. She chewed on her lip some more, then asked a burning question.

“mind if i joined?”

Dave would have answered if his mouth weren’t so busy at the moment. Every time he tried to pull away to speak or at least breathe, Karkat would bite him, forcing him to stay pinned to the floor and deal with it.  
Not that he didn’t fight.  
Arching his back, trying to jerk his hands away, that sort of thing.

Karkat, although not letting up enough to let Dave escape, softened a bit as he started rumbling a purr in his chest, vibrating against Dave. Now his kisses, swipes of the tongue, they all became more teasing but passionate.

Whenever Dave arched to struggle, Karkat arched right back at him, causing a bit of a grind of the hips. He was going to make Dave want this.  
Emilie watched them hungrily, her eyes locked on their figures. She waited for an opening, but if there wasn’t one soon, well she would have to take matters into her own hands. She licked her lips, hoping to get in on the action.

Dave moaned in the back of his throat, practically begging for a chance to breathe.   
He didn’t know if he was thrilled or horrified by the fact that Emilie was watching him getting so totally dominated.

Karkat finally pulled back his face, panting, and only just enough room to allow Dave a chance to breathe. But if he were to try and speak again, Karkat could and would quickly silence him.

The trickster troll let go of his wrists finally, but buried his fingers in Dave’s hair, lightly running his fingers through it before massaging his scalp to further fog up Dave’s chance of coherent thought.

Emilie saw her chance. “hey Karkitty, think fast.” she didn’t give him a chance to respond. She shyly placed her lips onto his, just to try him out. She gave him a quick kiss, then pulled back.

“sorry, i-i don’t know what came over me.” she looked away, playing with her fingers. 

Dave saw a chance to escape. Not that he had anything against what was going on at the moment, but he couldn’t stand being dominated when he knew Emilie was far weaker. Something in him wanted to see the expression on her face when Karkitty bit her for the first time and she realized that they weren’t just fooling around  
He wanted to know if she would handle the heat.  
He grabbed her when she bent forward to kiss him, jerking her down to the floor and smashing his own bloody lips to hers, using the surprise momentum to scoop away and put her in his place.  
Then he found himself heavily panting, giggling at the many “be careful, shes fragile” jokes in his head.

Karkat was shocked to find a surprised Emilie underneath him in place of where Dave had been. He looked over to where his fellow trickster now stood, a dark expression exposed in his eyes.

Fine. He was going to make Dave regret what he was missing.

Pressing his weight on her, Karkat brought his teeth down at the bottom of Emilie’s jaw, drawing blood upon contact, spreading it slowly up and across her cheek with his tongue.

Something simple to start, and to show off the mere beginning of what Dave was about to miss out on.

“mmph!” Emilie let out a cry of both pleasure and pain. A hand flew up to her cheek, eye widening when she realized that her jaw was bleeding.

“well well well Karkitty,” Emilie raised an eyebrow at him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing his lips on hers again. She liked the feeling of being in control, dominating over Karkat. 

Dave wasn’t going to be jealous.  
Or, he was already jealous, but he wouldn’t give in to it!  
So, making himself comfortable in Emilie’s bed he casually picked up a magazine and started flipping trough it like nothing was going on at all. 

Emilie was trying to dominate Karkat?

Oh, man. Bad decision.

Karkat had a bit of a snarl escape him, unfitting of his sweet exterior. But quickly after, all cruelness left his face and pooled to his eyes, leaving only sweetness in its wake.

It made his eyes very creepy.

He bit down hard on Emilie’s lip, harder than he had ever done to Dave. Blood spilled very quickly and Karkat pulled away, the stuff dripping from his mouth onto her face. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, bringing his other hand to the top of her side where her shoulder blades would begin, quickly sinking his nails and slowly dragged them down, tearing easily through the fabric of her shirt.

He felt the blood warm on his fingers and brought his lips and teeth back down on her lips, biting and tugging as the blood began to swim.

Emilie let out cries of pain her shoulder and lip stinging. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and felt them slide down her cheeks. Her blood dripped in her mouth, leaving a sour taste of iron on her tongue.

“K-Karkitty.” she whined. “that hurts.” 

Dave bit his lower lip with a shiver, his eyes in the magazine without looking.  
That sounded painful…  
“It’s supposed to hurt” he explained her without looking up, afraid he might loose it if he saw the blood. There was something inside him, buried under layers of sugar and mind games, something raw that kept tugging at his concious.  
That should have been you in her place. Stupid fucker, why did you even put her there? You’re missing the fun!

So, to make it worth it, he slowly looked over at her.  
It might or might not have been worth it.  
Her expression! Oh jumping fuckbunnies her face!   
She had not been expecting this. Hell no she hadn’t.   
Oh! And she was crying! This was just too good.  
“… Isn’t it fun?” he asked in a dark tone, biting his lip with his eyes half closed.

A dark giggle escaped Karkat, pressing himself down on top of Emilie making it impossible for her to gain any dominance back. His nails dug further and farther down, just as slowly and painfully down to her hip before digging his nails into her pinned hands, drawing blood up there as well as he kissed deeply and roughly, making sure to spread blood around as much as possible.

Emilie groaned in pain, the tears coming down faster. She felt like screaming in pain, but bit her sore lip to hold in in. She looked at Dave, her eyes begging for him to help her. The smell of her blood filled her nostrils and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Dave..” she whimpered.

“Oh, just answer! It’s not that hard~”  
He couldn’t resist. Karkat had won again, but Dave didn’t care just yet.  
He rolled off the bed and got to his knees, shuffling over to them so he was over Emilie, facing Karkat.  
“Karkitty…” He smiled, reaching for the hand on her hip.  
“Be careful, we don’t want to break her…!”  
Oh god, the blood. So much of it. Or, maybe it was just a little bit nicely spread everywhere.  
It didn’t matter. It was beautifully candy red and warm.

Karkat looked up to the other trickster slowly, releasing Emilie from his grip and withdrawing his bloodied hand from her hip.

The trickster troll looked right into the other’s eyes, a deep, dark and barely audible purring growl rolling in his chest. His eyes looked hungry, and he roughly pushed Emilie aside, away from him and not even breaking eye contact.

He was staring Dave down, nearly like an animal.

Emilie grunted in pain when Karkat pushed her away. Her hips hurt, her lip hurt, and her shoulder hurt. She felt the tears streaming down her face even harder, her body shook when she tried to keep in the sobs. She turned her head away, not wanting for Dave and Karkat to see her like this.

Dave could more feel his purring than hear it, a vibration going trough him, joining with his own shivers.  
Karkat’s face was full of blood. Lining his lips, splattered on his cheek, running down from his nose…  
And not to mention the eyes.  
Holy hell those eyes. Burning themselves into him, leaving permanent marks as they went, heating him up until he was as bendable as red hot iron.

Dave licked his lips, staring hypnotised at the eyes. 

Karkat leaned even closer, the vibrations of the purring and growling increasing as he began closing in on Dave, the blood dripping on the floor as he drew closer and closer.

He lightly wiped a bloody finger across Dave’s lips, then brought his face so close to Dave’s that their noses touched. He panted slowly now, eyes locked completely and the scent of blood swamped in between them.

Emilie let the sobs out. The smell of her blood filled the room. The thought of Dave and Karkat playing with her blood made her sick to her stomach. She sat up, holding her side with one hand, trying to gain balance to fix herself. Maybe she could slip out, before they noticed..

Dave allowed himself to get distracted by her for a moment, turning his head just a little bit to look at her, a grin slowly growing on his face.  
Boring people, people who couldn’t handle the fun, people who didn’t win the best game of them all…  
God how he loved them.

Loved to torment them, that is, which his expression clearly showed. 

The exact moment Dave broke eye contact is when Karkat sprung, roughly pinning Dave to the ground, pressing his hands to his stomach as the trickster troll hunched over him, kissing him full in the mouth, groaning.

He then dragged his claws up his sides while he brought himself lower down to be chest to chest with the trickster, pressing himself against him especially at the hips. He brought his hands up to his hair, burying his fingers in his hair and rubbed his scalp.

Emilie hobbled to her bathroom, still clutching her side. The scratches weren’t deep, but they hurt like hell. She barreled into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. There, she pulled out bandages, peroxide, and got to work. She hissed in pain at the stinging when she pressed a tissue doused with peroxide to her side. She quickly bandaged it up, irritation taking over. Emilie knew what they were doing, and what was going to come next. She decided it was best for her sanity to stay in her bathroom.

[Nope, still no bloody trickster sex for you. Blame the economy.]

There was no way of telling how much time passed.  
And it was probably no fun for Emilie, barricaded in her own bathroom, forced to just sit still and listen to the screams.  
It must have sounded disturbing as hell.  
Maybe because it was.  
Afterwards, though, it became heavenly quiet for a long, long time.  
And when Emilie woke up after dozing off on the warm tiles of her bathroom floor, she would find them gone, her bedroom a bloody mess and a lot of her stuff ruined or downright destroyed.

But at least they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the OC near the end


End file.
